


Day Twenty-Eight - The Power of Two

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Series: September 2019 OTP Challenge [28]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: Day Twenty-Eight, The Power of Two: Your OTP accomplishing a goal that neither of them would’ve been capable of doing alone. The name of this prompt can be change if you’re using an OT3 or more for this challenge.





	Day Twenty-Eight - The Power of Two

**Author's Note:**

> 3 more days guys
> 
> Today is samuraishipping :)

Nya tapped the bike with her finger, huffing. “Jay. Please pay attention to what you put together or things like this will happen. And what would happen if we needed it on a mission?” She watched him out of the corner of her eye. “Now what did you even do?”

Jay shrugged. “I was only trying to fix what Kai did to it.”

“Kai… What did Kai do?”

“Kai crashed it like a week ago. He apparently tried to fix it himself so no one would find out. Then, when he couldn’t fix it, he forced me to repair it for him by full-on ignoring me. I only built on to whatever your brother did.”

Nya rolled her eyes. “You two. I _swear_. One of these days you’re gonna drive something off a cliff, then blow it up while fixing it.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nevermind. Now shoo, I gotta fix whatever happened here.” She waved him off, opening one of the small trapdoors. She shook her head at the cables on the inside. “What the _hell_ did they do?”

-

Nya lay over the vehicle, fast asleep. She had been working at repairs for hours, never quite finishing it. Whenever something was done, there was always something else that she had missed.

How bad had Kai even crashed it?

Pixal shaking her shoulder woke her up. Groggy eyes opened to see the nindroid watching her with glowing eyes. “Hey, Pix. What time is it?”

“Almost midnight, Nya. What are you doing out here at this time? Let alone asleep while repairing?” Leave it to Pixal to be somewhat worried.

“Kai crashed it and Jay worsened it. I have no idea what’s wrong with it and what isn’t and if I’m breaking it any more. I’m just really tired, but I need to get this done.”

“May I help?”

“Please.”

Pixal ran a scan on the bike, trying to figure out what was wrong with it. “If we fix several parts at the same time, and then other steps in order, we should be able to finish within an hour.”

“Then let’s begin.”

-

An hour later, they lay on the floor, the bike, almost as good as new, propped up against the wall.

Nya, lying face down, draped her arm over Pixal’s chest. “I ‘ove 'ou.” She laughed, half asleep.

“I love you too, Nya.”


End file.
